Dovah, la historia de un wrecker
by Comandante Cholo
Summary: Dovah, un simple autobot con sed de superacion, con sed de ser alguien reconocido, pero su mayor meta es ser un wrecker y despues de vorns le dan la oportunidad de entrenar y ser un wrecker, acepta sabiendo que seria dificil pero no se dejaria rendir tan facil y aqui es donde el nos cuenta su historia: como llego a ser un wrecker, su familia, y como llego al mando de los wreckers


Capítulo 1: el inicio de todo…  
hoy es un simple día para muchos…para mí es un día especial, he decido contarles un poco de mi historia mi nombre es Dovah el capitán de los wreckers…Muchos se preguntan cómo es que un simple soldado ascendió tan rápido para llegar a ser un capitán, hoy les contare como empezó todo…  
Yo era un simple soldado que soñaba con formar parte del equipo de los wreckers los cuales estaban al mando de Ultra Magnus, un día caminando entre las calles de cybertron escuche un comunicado en el cual decía –quieres formar parte del equipo de los wreckers preséntate con Ultra Magnus y Optimus Prime esta puede ser tu oportunidad-  
En ese momento sentía como la emoción recorría todo mi cuerpo…me transforme para volar hasta donde estaba Optimus y Ultra Magnus llegue de inmediato el primero en la fila no podía creerlo aterrice normalmente y me presente ante ellos también estaban otros wreckers como Perceptor, Springer, el sargento Kup Topspin y su hermano Twin Twist sabía que era el inicio de todo...solo faltaba que me hablaran esperaba ansioso sabía que podía hacerlo  
*Ultra Magnus se sienta y mira que dovah era el primero y lo llama los demás wreckers sonreian al verlo y hablaban entre ellos y ultra maguns hizo una seña de que se acercara lo así que se acerco con la frente en alto y seguro de si mismo*.  
Ultra Magnus:-muy bien supongo vienes para ser un wrecker-.

Dovah:-así es...*responde muy sereno*  
Ultra Magnus:-mmm bien ve con el sargento Kup y los demás ellos te entrenaran-

en ese momento me emocione mucho no sabía que tipo de entrenamiento de lo que si estaba seguro es que sería muy pesado pero no me rendiría para alcanzar mi sueño.

Sargento Kup:-así que tú eres el nuevo cadete-*decía serio y sacándose el puro metálico de la boca*

*Dovah le contesta tranquilo sabia que solo querían intimidarlo*

Dovah:-si...soy yo mi nombre es Dovah...-

-soy el sargento Kup ellos son Perceptor Topspin Springer y twin twist *conforme el sargento Kup mencionaba a los wreckers saludaban amablemente*.

Dovah-mucho gusto a todos cuando empezara el entrenamiento...-

Springer-wow noto emoción en ti, supongo que sabes que el entrenamiento para ser un wrecker no es fácil...-

*dovah contesta firmemente*-claro que si estoy listo para el entrenamiento y ser un wrecker-

Y así fue como me aceptaron yo no me rendiría ante nada ni nadie por que era mi sueño y no fallaría... también tuve enemigos algunos wreckers no estuvieron felices con mi llegada odiaban a los nuevos eso seria un problema para mi pero aun así no me detendría nadie recuerdo que un autobot se me acerco...

Impactor -asi que eres el nuevo te vez muy débil para ser un wrecker...-*decía aquellas palabras con tono y sonrisa burlona*

Dovah-si soy el nuevo cadete, mi nombre es Dovah-

Impactor-soy Impactor y te diré una cosa jamás lograras ser un wrecker de eso me aseguro yo*lo decía muy confiado y sonriente , Dovah en ningún momento bajaba la mirada*

Dovah-jajajajajaja eso ya lo veremos-*sonreía y se le ponía frente a frente sin miedo alguno*

*Impactor decide irse sus planes seguirían en pie haría lo que sea con tal de que Dovah se largara de Iacon*

yo la verdad...no tuve miedo a Impactor por mas grande y fuerte que fuera jamás me rendiría ante impactor decidí dar un paseo en la base iacon cuando de repente me topo a un autobot rojo se trono el cuello al verme pensé que me golpearía lo cual no temia su nombre era ironhide

Ironhide-quien eres tu? que haces aquí?

Dovah-mi nombre es Dovah...y vengo por que los wreckers me reclutaron...tu como te llamas

-me llamo ironhide y soy un soldado de Optimus prime-*decia orgulloso el no buscaba problemas asi que Dovah se tranquilizo*

Dovah-pues mucho gusto quisiera hablar con Optimus quisiera conocerlo-

Ironhide-me caiste bien...asi que está bien te llevare con Optimus...-

*ironhide guia a Dovah con Optimus Dovah miraba la base detenidamente varios autobots saludaban a Ironhide y tambien a Dovah hasta que llegan a una puerta en la cual Ironhide abre con una clave y entran a una sala varios autobot trabajando en computadoras y Optimus dando ordenes*

Ironhide-Optimus este cadete quiere hablar contigo

Optimus-mi nombre es Optimus Prime y supongo eres un nuevo recluta...-

*muy sonriente le contesta*-si mi nombre es Dovah...

Optimus-muy bien se nota que serás un wrecker muy pronto.

Dovah-gracias y aquí que es?*pregunta admirando todo lo que hacian veia grandes pantallas,radares y varias cosas mas*

Optimus-bien estas en la sala de comunicaciones rastreo de decepticons y mas-

*dovah seguia mirando todo impresionado*

Dovah-bien Optimus me retiro a descansar es tarde y mañana empieza mi entrenamiento-

Optimus-descansa y con cuidado el entrenamiento de un wrecker no es facil,pocos se animan a entrar

Dovah-estoy conciente de eso Prime y no fallare..*dovah se da media vuelta y se dirige a la salida busca una habitacion sola la cual encuentra y entra estaba muy abandonada empezo a limpiarla pero habia un retrato era una fem muy hermosa de rojo no le tomo mucha importancia y la pone en un mueble que estaba al lado de su cama de recarga se acuesta y sigue mirando el retrato esa fembot era muy hermosa pero no la conocia y prefirio cerrar los opticos para descansar*

y asi fue como fue mi primer dia en Iacon...al dia siguiente escuche un fuerte estruendo en la puerta era Ultra Magnus que llego a mi cuarto

Ultra Magnus-levantate es hora del entrenamiento!-  
*Dovah un poco adormilado se levanta*

Dovah-ahh si señor!

Ultra Magnus-sígueme...-*dovah sigue a ultra magnus hasta un gran galerón donde se encontraban varios autobots entrenando había todo tipo de herramientas para entrenar*-bien te entrenare yo,Impactor y el sargento Kup-

*dovah noto la sonrisa de Impactor ya que le iría mal a dovah si Impactor lo entrenaría*

Impactor-dale tres vueltas alrededor ahora!

*dovah empieza a correr no se cansaria tan facil ni tampoco le pediria piedad a sus entrenadores termino las tres vueltas sin sudor en su frente*

Dovah-listo Impactor que sigue?

Kup-100 push up...

*dovah empieza hacer el ejercicio y contaba con cada push up que hacia*

Dovah-10!...11!...12!

*impactor le sube un pie a la espalda de Dovah pero el seguía haciendo el ejercicio demostrando que era fuerte*

Impactor-sube y baja mas rápido!-*haciendo mas presión con su pie y el sigue haciendo el ejercicio mas rápido aguantando el pie de impactor sobre su espalda*

Dovah-98!...99!...100! *se levanta un poco adolorido pero no se rendía*

Impactor-bien hora de ver que tan bueno eres peleando-*empiezan hacer llaves de sumisión y dovah se zafaba y le aplicaba otra diferente no se rendiría hasta que impactor se rindier despues de un rato haciendose sumisiones uno al otro llega el momento en el que impactor se rinde*

Impactor-ya! me rindo!-

*dovah se levanta impulsando sus pies hacia arriba tomando de base su espalda alta y sus manos*

Ultra magnus-wow nunca vi que alguien hiciera que impactor se rindiera

Impactor-bah! suerte de principiante

Dovah-gracias señor! impactor deberias aceptar que te gane justamente...-

*se queda callado viendolo con coraje y sobandose el hombro derecho*

Ultra Magnus-bien Dovah el entrenamiento a terminado por ahora puedes ir a pasear o quedarte a seguir ejercitandote o tambien descansar-

Dovah-ire a caminar un poco me retiro..-

y asi fue mi primer dia de entrenamiento notaba que impactor me odiaba pero no me intimidaba en los absoluto...y despues de eso sali a las calles de cybertron cuando me topo una Fem de color negro, con detalles minimos en verde y unas alas con detalles dorados y ópticos Dorados con pupila casi en forma de diamante llega corriendo y tropieza conmigo no sabia su nombre

Dovah-oye con cuidado! *se levanta del piso pero la fem se esconde tras dovah y llegan tres cons con apariencia de maleantes**

maleante1-entreganos a la fem y no seras lastimado-

Dovah-jajajaja ustedes tres contra mi?

maleante2-vamos no tenemos nada contra ti solo eremos a la fem y ya-

Dovah-pues no tendran nada de ella-

*los Cons se acercan lentamente a dovah con cuchillos y el se alista*

Dovah-bien intenten venir por ella-*saca dos espadas con doble filo y dos Cons corren hacia el y empiezan a tratar de atacarlo mientras el otro espera el momento para tambien atacarlo*

Dovah-vamos que no pueden contra uno?*lo dice burlescamente*

Maleante2: Ultima oportunidad, danos a la fem y ya!

*Aquella fem temblaba de miedo pero Dovah se puso enfrente de ella para defenderla*

Dovah: *saca una espada peleando contra aquellos tres maleantes*-agh! Vamos maldita será no pueden contra mi!?

Maleante1: apenas empezamos amigo!

Dovah: *empieza a encajarles las espada y empujándolos para que no se quedaran ahí, al ver que no podían salen corriendo y da media vuelta para ver a la fem la cual se había desmayado, se le acerca y la carga entre sus brazos para llevarla a la base*

Rato después regrese a la base con aquella fem en mis brazos, era muy linda como para abandonarla a su suerte y más con aquellos con's rondando por ahí, recuerdo que llegue a la base y me recibió Ultra Manus e Impactor

Ultra Magnus: ¿quién es ella?, ¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?

Dovah: tranquilo Ultra Magnus solamente la rescate, no podía dejarla ahí sabiendo que aquellos Con's querían llevársela

Ultra Magnus: que sea primera y última vez que traes a alguien más a la base sin mi autorización

Dovah: *suelta un leve suspiro viendo a la seeker en sus brazos*-afirmativo Ultra Magnus…*lleva a la fem a su cuarto y la acuesta en la cama de recarga esperando a que despertara, lo que el no sabia es que la Fem del retrato era ella*

Y asi fue como conoci a Dark eye, la cual ahora es mi esposa…muchos no saben como es que llegue a la cima, muchos piensan que soborne a los altos mandos, otros que mate a Ultra Magnus y Springer pero la verdad es que fui mucho mas inteligente que los demás y al siguiente dia ahh fue un dia difícil

Dark Eye: ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Por qué me trajiste?

Dovah: * se quedo fasinado por la belleza de sus ópticos, parecía como si lo tuviera hipnotizado pero a los pocos instantes reacciono sacudiendo la cabeza* tranquila, tres con's quisieron llevarte pero te ayude, no pasa nada estas en la base autobot

Dark Eye: supongo debo agradecerte *se miraba un poco molesta pero a la vez agradecida*

Dovah: ahh bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre? *seguía mirando los ópticos de la fem, aquellos ópticos de color dorado y aquellas pupilas en forma de diamante era lo mas hermoso que había visto*

Dark Eye: soy Dark Eye mucho gusto *extiende su mano hacia el algo temblorosa ya que no lo conocía*

Dovah: soy Dovah y el gusto es mío *toma su mano con una sonrisa sin despegar la vista de aquellos hermosos ópticos*

Dark Eye: y que hago aquí, ¿me puedo ir?

Dovah: lo mejor será que aquí te quedaras hasta que sea seguro para ti

Dark Eye: pero si no te conozco, ¿co-como esperas a que me quede con un desconocido?

Dovah: sé que no me conoces, ni yo a ti pero al menos espera a que esos tres con's se alejen de estos rumbos, se que están esperando a que salgas para que te lleven

Dark Eye: muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste contra aquellos con's

Dovah: no hay de que, mira ire a entrenar asi que aquí te vas a quedar aquí y no saldrás hasta que yo regrese

Dark Eye: entiendo y otra vez muchas gracias…

Dovah: *sale del cuarto hasta la sala de entrenamiento en la cual ya lo esperaban Rotostorm, Topspin, Twin Twist, Ultra Magnus e Impactor*

Ultra Magnus: ¿listo Dovah?

Dovah: más que listo

Ultra Magnus: hoy aprenderemos a pelear mano a mano contra el rival Twin Twist, Topspin háganle una muestra contra Dovah

Twin Twist: ¡ven aquí novato! *lo toma de un brazo y pone su pies derecho atrás del pie de Dovah enredándolo*

Topspin: ¡ja jajá, hora de divertirnos amigo! *hace el mismo movimiento de su hermano y lo jalan con el pie y ambos caen encima de el*

Dovah: ¡ahhh! ¡Primus!, es todo

Twin twist: estamos empezando *con el brazo que tiene enredado ambos lo jalan y lo patean en la espalda y lo golpean en el abdomen*

Dark eye: *sale de aquella habitación hasta la sala de entrenamiento y a escondidas se pone a ver los golpes que Dovah recibia*

Dovah: ¡agh! *siente el dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo pero trata de quedar en pie*

Topspin: *suelta su brazo preparándose para el siguiente ataque*

Twin Twist: *lo hace girar dando media vuelta y topspin lo recibe con una patada en el abdomen dejándolo en el piso*

Impactor: no resistirá mucho en el campo de batalla, deberíamos sacarlo de la base

Ultra Magnus: esperemos más tiempo…

Twin Twist: jajajajajaja novato debilucho

Topspin: vamos apenas está empezando obviamente no resiste esto todavía

Twin Twist: tú y tu nobleza hacia los novatos…

Topspin: ¿bueno que sigue ahora?

Ultra Magnus: dejen descansar al nuevo

Dovah: agh…*se arrastra hasta una pared para recostarse, en eso Dark Eye llega con un cubo de energon y Dovah lo recibe y se lo toma rápidamente*

Dark Eye: oye despacio…

Dovah: muchas gracias… ¿por qué saliste?

Dark Eye: escuche un grito tuyo y Salí a ver qué pasaba

Dovah: tranquila no pasa nada, es parte del entrenamiento

Dark Eye: ¿ah entiendo gustas más energon?

Dovah: por el momento no muchas gracias *se levanta aun adolorido para seguir entrenando, se notaba que estaba agotado por aquellos golpes pero aun asi seguiría entrenando*

Ultra Magnus: bueno ahora practicaremos tiro, síganme…

*Dovah y los demás wreckers siguieron de cerca a Ultra Magnus hasta llegar a un cuarto cerrado con varias armas, cartuchos, misiles y mucho más*

Ultra Magnus: tomen un arma cada uno y dos cartuchos, veamos si el novato puede contra nosotros *Ultra Magnus lo miraba con una fría mirada para intimidarlo pero Dovah solo tomaba su arma y los respectivos cartuchos*

Dovah: ¡estoy listo!

Ultra Magnus: bien entonces entra a esa sala, es un simulador, ten cuidado aunque las balas del simulador no sean verdad te dolerán como si lo fueran

Dovah: ¡si señor!

Ultra Magnus: activen el simulador…*activan el simulador y al activarlo Dovah aparece en cybertron destrozado*  
Dovah: bueno empecemos a jugar *carga el arma y Dark Eye mira de lejos*

D-Con: ¡ataquen! *empiezan a disparar con Dovah en el centro, sin saber hacia dónde correr*

/bueno este es el primer capítulo muy pronto subiré más por cierto Dark Eye es de la escritora I Love Starscream, aquí les dejo el link de su página para que pasen a leer sus fic's y muchas gracias por leerlo, me faltan detalles porque apenas estoy empezando pero poco a poco ire mejorando

01/04/2015

Luis Ernesto Mendez Salas AKA Dovah 1999


End file.
